Siblings Side
by Koyuki Hitachiin
Summary: Have you ever known that Hikaru and Kaoru had a little sister. Or that Kyoya has twelve year old twin sisters? Well now they do! -Warning- slight cussing!
1. The Visit

**Hi I'm Koyuki Hitachiin and I really hope you guys like my story. Warning, this is my first fan-fiction story so I'm sorry if it sucks or has horrible spelling. And please read and review. Oh and I don't own anything from Ouran High School host club, Bisco Hatori does, except for the characters I made up.**

It was true that my brothers always had their own world. Mom said that when I was born, the two didn't like me much at first. The older we got, the more they got use to me. But when they started that club of theirs, they were more opened to people, they looked so happy. I was so happy to see them like that.

Oh I didn't tell you who I am, gomen! I'm Koyuki Hitachiin, the little sister of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. I'm twelve, has golden-brown eyes, and my hair is orange or was before I got it dyed brown. I'm in the seventh grade and my best friends are Izumi and Kisame Ootori. And I **hate **it when my brothers tease me. Well... let's get this story going!

-**-During The End Of School-**

"Hey, Kisame and Izumi." I say as I pack up to leave. "Yes, what is it?" My untwin-like twin friends ask. "Do you wanna go visit our brothers at their school?" "Sure." says Kisame. "Why not, but why?" responded Izumi. "Because I want to see what that club of theirs is about. Plus, I want to surprise them!" I say to answer her question.

**-At Ouran's Front Doors-**

"Whoa! This place is huge!" I yell as I point out the obvious. "How are we going to find Music Room?!" Kisame said worrying. "Don't worry girls, I brought a map just in case!" Izumi said as she pulled the paper out of her backpack. "Of course you did." Me and Kisame say together as we sigh. What I still don't get is how she knew to bring a map if I said it while we were getting ready to leave. I shrugged as we went inside. The hallways were long, dotted with decor and windows letting in sunshine. When we found the door that had a sign on top that said **'Music Room #3' **we all looked at each other. We each took a big breath and pushed the doors open. "Welcome." The group of 'all' boys say. Me, Izumi, and Kisame were all still with this 'what the?!' look on our faces. Then I just burst out laughing. "Ahahahahaha!" I say as I grip my stomach from laughter. "What's so funny?" My brothers say in harmony. Everyone in the host club already knew who we were, but when they cosplay, it never gets old. They were all dressed as waiters for Kami's sake! " Nothing." I say as I wipe a tear from laughing so hard. "Hikaru, Kaoru, who are those three girls?" The host club clients ask. "That's easy. the four-eyes in the middle is our little sister." The two say. "I have a name you know and don't call me four eyes!" I yell while stuffing my glasses into my bag. "You have a little sister!?" The girls say, you could clearly tell they were all shocked. "Yes, they do, and the other two would be my younger siblings." Kyoya says calmly. "...So kawaii!" The girls in yellow dresses gushed.

An hour had passed by so quickly with all the cake and girls asking us questions. Man, those girls have a lot more energy than me, and I'm twelve! With all those questions and saying how cute we are, they drained me of my energy."HIkaru, Kaoru, can we go home now?" I say while I yawned. "Why? We'll leave in an hour anyway" The two say "Because I'm tired and I had to stay up late last night to study for a test." I replied while I yawned again. "Then go take a nap on the couch over there." Hikaru says as he points to the red-velvet colored couch that was on the other side of the wall. "Ugh, fine." I say. Thanks, your the best brothers in the whole world, not. When I sat down I had fought a long and hard battle with sleep, well, it felt long to me at least. I barely prevailed. I think I even fell asleep once or twice. "Do you wanna have some cake with me and Usa-chan?" Honey said. "No thanks. I'm stuffed, but thanks Honey-sempai." I say. "Oh, Okay!" Honey says gleefully. I wonder what time it is. I'll check my phone. Wait, where is my phone?! I think as I look all over for it. "Hey Sempai, do you, by any chance, know where my phone is?" I ask the boy with the bunny. "I think Hika-chan and Kao-chan have it." he said. "Those bastards." I mutter underneath my breath. I looked around the room for them. Once I found them I ran in their direction. They were with their last guests for the day but I didn't care.

"Where's my phone!' I shouted at them. "We have no clue what you're saying." They say innocently. "I know you have it!" "You mean this?" Kaoru said as he pulled it out of his pocket. "Give it!" I shouted as I made a grab for it. "Un, un, uhh. If you want it, you have to catch us first." They say in harmony. I've never noticed how annoying that was 'till now. I try to snatch it out of his hand again but they both sprung out of their chairs and started running, and of course, I followed. "Like we said-" Kaoru started. "-You have to get us first." Hikaru finished. The chase lasted for around 20 minutes and they still wouldn't give it to me! "Come on guys, give it back!" I say with my remaining energy. "But you didn't catch us yet." They say together, they were all the way at one side of the room, while I was on the other. I was on the verge of tears out of sheer frustration. I think Haruhi was about to get out of her chair but then my brothers started walking back towards my direction. Oh no. Know they want to apologize, when I'm finally about to cry!? "I'm walking home." I say with a calming voice. I grabbed my backpack and made a dash out of the room, out of the school, with tears running down my face. I don't know if anyone was chasing after me and I didn't care. I hate it when they tease me.

**And that's the end of chapter one! I hope you guys liked it and please review my story. Koyuki out~.**


	2. Don't Tease Me!

**Hey guys, Koyuki here and I really hope you guys like this story. And I don't own anything from Ouran High School Host Club , Bisco Hatori does, but for the characters I made don't forget to R&R! Koyuki out~!**

I stopped for breath, hunched and staring at the ground. When I looked back I saw Kisame. "Hi." I say as I wipe the dried tear marks. Thats when I noticed the limo that was next to her. I'm guessing that's hers. "How about we get some icecream?" She says cheerfully. I nod, still gasping a few times for air. She opened the door and got in. I was about to follow, but then I saw the whole host club inside, and yes, that includes my brothers. "On second thought, I'm a bit too cold for icecream." I say as I back up. "Then here, this should help!" Izumi said as she pulled me inside and pushed me between Hikaru and Kaoru. "Hey!" I yelled but it was too late. The car was already moving. The ride felt like it was going on for forever. I kept catching glances from the others. I didn't like catching them, so I started to pretend I was asleep. But the thing was, I was already really tired as it was, so I actually fell asleep. When I woke up I found myself leaning on Hikaru so I jolted to a straight sitting position. "We're here!" Izumi said gleefully. When the driver opened the door, I bolted out of the car. I didn't know this area of town so I couldn't run around. And I couldn't call for a taxi either because my brothers still had my phone. I stood by the icecream shops door, trying my best to stay away from Hikaru and Kaoru as possible.

Kisame had gotten us a fairly large table to where everyone could fit. I don't know why everyone rushed to the table, but they did. Wait.. I see now. The empty seat that was mine was right between Hikaru and Kaoru, of course. I was not going to sit next to them! I walk to the seat but, instead of what everyonbody wanted me to do, I just dragged the chair out of its spot and I put it between Kisame and Haruhi. When I sat down I noticed my new spot was directly infront of the twins.

I never knew that eating icecream could be so quiet. All I really did was look down at my iceream and slowly eat it. The others tried to start a conversation but fail trying. When ever they tried talking directly to me I would stuff my mouth with icecream as an excuse. Then it hit me. I may be able to shut them off here, but when we get home there's no way I can keep walking away for them. Wait... I have the perfect idea. "Hey,Izumi and Kisame." I say in a hushed voice. "Yes?" The raven-haired girls ask. "DO you wanna have a sleepover at my house tonight?" I ask. I could tell everyone was staring at me. "Well I have plans with my mom tomorrow but Izumi can go." Kisame said. I could see that Izumi nodded in response from the corner of my eye. I nodded back. When we walked back to the limo, I try to stay farthest away from Hikaru and Kaoru and closest to Izumi. I walked in first and sat down. Hikaru and Kaoru both sat at my left so I hurriedly sat at the other seat. I could here both of them sigh. Izumi giggled as she walked in and sat down, closing the door behind her. The ride was quiet. I did my best to avoid eye contact so I stared at the window. I'm not as mad as I was an hour ago, but... still.

When the car stopped in front of the house, I grabbed Izumi's hand and I ran out of the car. One of the maids opened the door just in time and I whisper thanks to her as me and Izumi kept running. We both ran to my room, then another idea popped into my head. I pulled Izumi another two rooms down the hallway. I pushed her in to only earn a ,"Hey!" from her. The room we ran into had a sign on the door that said, 'H & K '. I slowly close the door and tell Izumi to get underneath the second bed that was at the back of the room. After I close the door, me and her ran underneath it and tugged the blanket on the bed down a little to veil us. "They'll never see us here." I whisper to myself. "What did you say?" Izumi asked in a whispering tone. "Shh, they're coming!" I say. "Hey, did you hear something Hikaru?" Kaoru asked his twin. As he opened the door they both smirked. "Not a sound, Kaoru." Hikaru responded. "So what was up with Koyuki?" Hikaru said, pretending not to already know the answer. "Maybe we did something wrong." Kaoru replied in an innocent tone. "Hell yeah." I muttered under my breath. Izumi giggled from hearing me. "What?" I ask, forgetting we were supposed to be quiet. "Found you!" both of my bothersome brothers chimed as they lifted the blanket that was veiling me and my commrad. "Aaah!" I gasp from suprise. I tried to run away but they both captured me, each arm being held by them (like the way they capture Haruhi). "Let me go!" I yell as I see Izumi smiling like this was some kind of comedy. "Un, un, uhh." They both say. I try to kick them but I kept missing.

-**After That Night-**

"That was a nice rest." I say as I stretch my arms. "Yeah." Izumi says as she yawns. "How did we get back to my room?" I ask as I scan the room to confirm its mine. Izumi only shruuged in response. Then Hikaru and Kaoru walked in."Good morning Girlies!" Hikaru shouted cheerfully. "Morning." Izumi cheerfully responded back. "Morning, Izumi." I say, pretending I don't see the twins. I heard Kaoru chuckled, somehow amused. "Izumi, lets go somewhere, right now." I say. "Okay. but where?" She asks. "Anywhere **besides **here." I responded as I glare at the twins. "Okay." she calmy replies. I grabbed her arm and made a run for it. Then..., then Hikaru shuts the door and locks it. "Not so fast." They say together. "What do you want!?" I yell. "Mom has a meeting in Hong Kong-" Kaoru starts. "So we're in charge." Hikaru finishes. Waves of thoughts go through me head. Like... why do they have to be in charge, I can watch over myself. And thoughts like... since when did Hong Kong have to be so far away that those two have to be in charge. "Come on Izumi." I say. SHe simply nods her head. I walk to the door and open it. But the thing was, it was locked. I tried a few more times to get the door to open. "Unlock the door!" I yelled. "No." is the response i get from them. "And why not!" I shout as I try to open the door again. "Because mom said." Hikaru says calmly. "Well I doubt she said to lock the door and keep everyone in the same room!" I yell. "Yeah!" The Ootori shouts to back me up. "Ok." Hikaru says as he and Kaoru walk back to the door. "Fine." Kaoru replies as he unlocks the door. "Have fun!" The two say as the walk to the other side of the door and lock it again. "That's not what I meant!" I shouted, obviously mad. "Can I go home." Izumi said in a calm tone but obviously joking. "Well we're locked in." I say with no emotion. "Aughh! Come on Hikaru and Kaoru, let us out!" I yelled. "Sorry, can't here ya sis!" Hikaru replied loudly. "Then how come you responded back!" I shouted to make sure they can here me. "Ne we didn't!" Kaoru said. "Ha, you can here me!" I shout in triumph. "No we can't!"THey say together. "Aughh! I hate you guys, hate ,hate, **hate**! I shouted with all I could. Did I mention to you guys hoe much I hate them?! I heard Izumi sigh from her position on the ground. "You guys are the worst brothers ever! I can barely call you guys my Onii-sans!" I shouted. I really hate them right now. "Well, thats a bit mean don't you think?!" Hikaru responds. "Well so are you two." I replied to his response. "Not nice!" Kaoru said. "But true!" I say as I stick out my tongue. I could here them sigh and then they opened the door. "We're sorry." Both of them apologized. "Hmph!" I retorted as I crossed my arms and turned my back towards them. I felt them both hug me from each side of me. "Sorry." They each say. I could feel tears welt up in my eyes and slowly roll down my cheeks. "Don't cry baby sis." Kaoru said. "Don't call me **baby** sis." I whispered. They both nodded in response. "I'm sorry." I said. "Why?" HIkaru asked. "Because I overreacted, and in front of everybody." I answered. "It's okay." I heard Tamaki say. Okay, now I'm suprised. I turned around with wide eyes. I saw everyone in the host club at my bedroom door. "What the-" I was about to say. "We don't blame you Ko-chan." Honey said with a big smile. Well this is embarrassing. Everyone just heard and saw everything, from my shouting voice to my teared up face. "You know they were just teasing." Haruhi said with a smile. I looked away. "That's just it. I hate being teased and they know it." I said. "We know-" Kaoru said. "And we're sorry." Hikaru said. "Well anyways, dry those tears-" Kaoru started. "Because we're all going to a water park." Hikaru finished. "Ehh?" I replied. This was out of the blue. "Well actually not all of us. Me and Izumi have to go home, dad's orders." Kyoya said calmly. "Okay!" Izumi said cheerfully as she walked to her brother. I watched the two of them leave then I turned my head back to everybody else. Then I lowered my head. "Get out." I said in a calm tone. "What!?" my brothers and Tamaki said with surprisement obviously in their tone. "Well... I have to change into a swimsuit if we're going to a water park, right?" I said while I flashed them a huge smile. Everyone smiled back, and yes that includes Mori. "Now get out!" I said as I pushed them all our of the doorway. "Hey!" Hikaru and Kaoru sayed while laughing as I closed the door. All I did was sigh before I walked towards my closet.

**I really hope you guys like this chapter. And please review this story! Oh and Look foward to the next chapter which should come out in less than one week! Koyuki out~!**


	3. The Pools, The Slides, The Host Club

**Hi everybody, Koyuki here. Thank you to those that have reviewed to my story so far. I really hope my story isn't too O.O.C. well, besides the sister parts. Anyways, please R&R. Koyuki out~!**

When slowly opened my door, I could see everyone smiling at me. I was wearing a bikini with a skirt draped over it that ended an inch over my knees and I wore a light jacket around my shoulders. My hair was put into a long pony tail that fell down my back. When we started to get seated into a limousine, I realized something. I'm a twelve year-old, surrounded by 16-17 year-olds... this could get awkward, at least for me. Again, I was the first one to go in so of course my brothers sat at each side of me. When the car started moving it was still silent. "So... What water park are we going to?" I curiously ask, desperate for something besides another ackward silence. "I think it's one between here and Osaka." Honey cheerfully responds. "Really!? I've heard of one there, if we're lucky it could be the same one! The one I heard of is rated 5 stars and has some the best water slides a water park could have, plus, they have water rides!" I enthusiastically say. Kami, I think I might have said that too loudly. "Really!?" Tamaki shouts, sharing my enthusiasm. "Are you gonna go on the water rides too, Haruhi?!" I loudly ask her. Great, I am being loud. "Yeah, they sound fun so maybe I'll go on a slide or ride." Haruhi cheerfully says. "Awesome! Ride one with me?" I ask her. "Sure, I guess." SHe answers with a smile. Awesome! This might be fun after all!

**-At The Water Park Entrance-**

"Whoa!" Me and Honey said with astonishment. I grabbed my bag that was on the ground and made a ran for a group seven chairs. I put my bag on the chair that was on the side and had a small table next to it. I took my jacket off and stuffed it into my bag. 'I wonder how fun the slide will be' I thought to myself as I smiled. I dashed to the stairs that lead to the top of the slide nearest to me. Well , almost made a dash for the water slide. When I dashed a yard or two my brothers stopped me. "Hold on a second!" Hikaru starts. "Yeah wait for the rest of us!" Kaoru finished. I stopped. "Ughh, come on slow pokes!" I shout to them. As I waited for everybody to get to the chairs and get their stuff situated, I could here the people who were already in the pool, slides, and rides. "Come on!" I shout to everybody in our group, I was getting impatient. "Hold on." Kaoru said. I shrugged then slowly walked backwards to the stairs that were behind me and only a few yards away. I could here the people laughing as they exited to slide. And everybody I was with was taking their time, slow pokes. "I'm going on ahead!" I shout to my friends and brothers as I run to the stairs. "Wait!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together. I'm already going up the stairs, I'm not stopping now! The stairs were metal so I could hear my brothers behind me slowly closing in. I tried to run up the stairs so I could get in the slide before they got me. But, notice how I said tried? Yeah, I may have, kind of, sort of, tripped. I thought it was going to hurt, so I braced myself for the worst. But... then I felt someone catch me from having contact with the stairs, inches from my face. I looked up, expecting to see Hikaru and/or Kaoru. But really, it was some other person, some other... guy. He looked to be around my age, I'm guessing 13. He had dark brown hair and dark grey-ish eyes. "Oh...uh..thanks." I say nervously. Crap, I can feel myself blushing, which only made the blushing worse. "You're welcome. But, you should really be more careful." He says smiling. "Uh...oh, I'm Koyuki!" I say nervously fast. "Well hi Koyuki, I'm Mutsumi." Mutsumi said. "Hi mu, Mutusmi." I said while stumbling along the letters... I just noticed something. I have been staring at him for 5 seconds. "Uh... thanks for catching me and stuff." I said as I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I looked away so I didn't stare at him again, that would make things more awkward. "Oh, uh your you want to go down the slide together? I heard it's really fun and you can go two at a time." He smiles as he says this. Do I see a little tint of red on his cheeks? Nah, he can't be blushing. "Yeah! That sounds really fun!" I excitedly say. Crap, am I being loud again? We walked to the line which, surprisingly only had one other pair in line. When it was our turn we sat in the double-seated tube. I sat in the front and he sat behind me. We were about to go down but then... "Hey!" someone yelled. Me and Mutsumi looked back. It was Hikaru who shouted that, with Kaoru at this side. By our expressions you could tell that Mutsumi had no idea what was going on and I didn't even think Hikaru and Kaoru would suddenly show up now. "Just pretend you don't see them." I whispered Mutsumi. "Uh.. ok." Hi simply replied. "We're ready." I told the person in charge the slide. "Ok." He said as he pushed our tube down. The ride was very fun. It was full off going backward, forward, turns, and straight 90 degree angle falls. Most of the time, both of us had our hands in the air and shouting things like "Yeah!" or "Woo!" The slide ended in a small pool, so when our fast tube clashed with the calm waters, me and Mutsumi fell off the tube. When we walked out of the small pool we we're laughing 'till it hurts. "Oh yeah, did you know who that guy was who shouted 'hey' towards us? Or that other guy next to him?" The brunette asked, trying to stop laughing. "Oh those guys?" I say still laughing, "Those two would be ,sadly, my twin big brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru." I say while squeezing water out of my ponytail. "Oh ok." He gleefully responds. "You called?" Hikaru and Kaoru said together from behind us, making me jump from surprisement"What the!?" I yelled. When were they behind me!? Somehow Mutsumi kept calm and simply turned around. Actually, it wasn't just Hikaru and Kaoru. The whole host club was with them, minus Kyoya. "Oh... um... guys meet Mutsumi and Mutsumi, these are my friends." I was so nervous, and I was not expecting this. My brothers pull me aside and the others follow."Um, Koyuki, can we talk to you alone?" Kaoru asks me. I look to Mutsumi then nod. "Be right back." I told Mutsumi then I followed my brothers to our chairs. But the others followed, so they basically just wanted to talk without Mutsumi?... of course. "Who is that guy?" Kaoru asks. "Thats Mutsumi." I say with a blank face. "What's the relationship between you two?" Tamaki questioned me. "We're just friends." I replied. "How do you know him?" Hikaru asks. "I just met the guy at the slide... And since were you guys interested in my personnel life!?" I ask all three of them. Tamaki was silent, as if he was scanning his mind for an answer. My brothers just shrugged and say, "Because we're your brothers." "Sure, that's why." I say with a bit of sarcasm as I roll my eyes. I turn around and start looking around for where Mutsumi was. "Hey I brought some drinks!" Mutsumi hollered to us while he ran to us. "You didn't have to!" Hikaru hollered back, he sounded a little mean if you ask me. I glared at Hikaru and shouted to Mutsumi, "But thanks anyway!" As he continued to run here, I looked to see where the others were. Honey was playing in pool nearby and Mori was with him. Haruhi was sitting in one of the chairs while reading a book. Who brings a book to a water park!? I shrugged at the thought and saw Tamaki was still standing where he was, somewhere lost in his thoughts I bet. "Here." I turn to see Mutsumi handing me a soda. "Arigato." I said to him while receiving the soda. "Oh wow, Coca-Cola? I love this soda." I said, flashing him a smile. "Oh really? Same here. I mean..uh, that it's my favorite soda brand too." He stuttered while handing the others soda. "Huh?" I said as I was clueless. "Nothing." Mutsumi said with slight blushing. I giggled at him then walked to the seat next to mine. Everyone accepted the drinks, well almost everyone. "Want one?" Mutsumi asked Hikaru. "No thanks, I'm good." Hikaru told Mutsumi with an ounce of harshness, I sighed at Hikaru's remark. When everyone finished drinking their soda I grabbed some water guns from Hikaru's seat. "Hey guys!" I shout to all my friends and brothers. "Hmm?" They all say. "Let's have a water gun battle!" I shout. Everyone agreed to it (sorry I'm too lazy to write what each person said). "We'll have teams of two!" I declare. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi, "I call Haruhi!" he shouted as he "fatherly" hugged her, much to Haruhi's dismay. "I call Takashi!" Honey yelled cheerfully as he climbed up to Mori's shoulders. "Mhm." Mori simply replied, as to say he agreed to Honey. I start walking to Mutsumi and called out to Mutsumi, "Hey Mutsu-" "I call Koyuki!" Hikaru shouts. "What!?" I say clearly surprised. Really Hikaru!? I sighed. "I guess we're a team." Kaoru says to Mutsumi. "Ehh!?" I whine, slightly loud. I glared angrily at Hikaru but he looks away like he did nothing wrong. Sometimes I don't know if having two big brothers that "look out for you" is as good as it says to be. "Fine." I said as I passed out water guns. surprisingly there was eight, maybe Hikaru packed them before Kyoya left. I saved the last one for me, have to get the good one. When I passed out all the water guns I stood next to Hikaru. "Let the games begin!"

**I put this up in one week, just like I said! I really hope you guys like where this is going so far. And just in case, I don't own Coca-Cola! Remember, this story is staying in Family & Humor. Please review!**

**Koyuki out~!**


	4. From Waterguns To Icecream

**Hi guys! We're already on chapter 4! Sorry for the wait, I got really lazy. Anyway, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does, but I do own the characters I made up. And sorry for any errors I make. Lets get this story going!**

"Let the games begin!" I yell. Everyone sprinted into other directions with their team mates. Though, I think Tamaki slipped on a banana peel, I did't really know because I was busy running away with Hikaru, though I did giggle at the thought. Me and Hikaru hid at the top of a water slide. We could see Honey and Mori hiding behind a few bushes that were near us. We could also see Tamaki and Haruhi behind a soda vending machine. For some reason I couldn't spot Kaoru and Mutsumi. It was quiet. We had to if we didn't want to be found. But I couldn't stand quietness sometimes, I don't know why. "Hikaru, why did you do that?" I whisper to my brother. He faced me and said back in a whisper "Do what?" "You know what you did." I say, trying my best to keep at a whisper. "No I don't." "Yes you do!" I slightly shouted. Almost instantly, I covered my mouth with both of my hands. Crap, I can hear someone coming up the stairs. Me and Hikaru positioned our selves for the near fight at hand. We could here them slowly walk up the stairs. But it ended up being someone who we didn't know. He probably wanted to go down the water slide that was a few feet from me and Hikaru. "I'm gonna go fight solo." I whisper to Hikaru. I got up and slowly walked to the stairs. I cautiously walked down, slightly crouched so I would have a better chance at no one spotting me. I carefuly walked behind and around the buildings and slides. I don't plan on staying in one place so I'll have to keep sneaking around. Woah! I'm kind of like a ninja! I giggle at the thought. Awesome, time to use my awesome ninja abilities to stay hidden, I thought as I kept giggling. "Aah!' I shout, someone just sprayed me in the back with ice-cold water. I turn around and see Mori and Honey. "Crap." I mutter. There is no way I can win a batle between these two! There is only one thing to do and that's... to get the hell out of here! I ran as if my life depended on it. Which to me, kind of did. With my luck, I ran into Kaoru and Mutsumi. I immediatly changed direction towards a pool. I ran as fast as I could to the pool, missing two shots of ice-cold water. I dive into the clod watered pool and swam as fast as I could to the other side. Thoughts filled my head as I quickly swam. Thoughts reminding me how I'm not the best swimmer, especially since I can't hold my breath very long. I instantly swim back up for air then went back under. I swam to the other side of the pool and jumped out, scaring a little kid who was playing in the water near me. I was running farther, looking for a place to hide. I found a water slide and ran up the stairs quickly. The line is so long! But, maybe I can hide in the massive line! Wait, where's my water gun!? Well I'm screwed. I'll either have to find another water gun or continue hiding. I continued to stay hidden in the line. When it was my turn to go down the slide I started to get worried. I haven't seen anybody in my group since I ran up here. It's as if they're planning to ambush me or something. Wait, scratch that, they are planning to ambush me or something. "Hey kid. Are you going down or what?" The woman running the slide asked. "Oh sorry." I say. I sat on the slide and went down the slide. I would have enjoyed the awesome slide if I wasn't so paranoid about my brothers and the others ambushing me. When I started to see daylight I braced myself for what was to come. But with my eyes closed, I fell into the pool when the slide was at its end. I was surprised at the sudden fall that my eyes were wide open when I was underwater, which didn't help at all. When I walked out of the shallow pool I was busy rubbing my eyes to get the excess water out. I'll just get my towel from my bag... that's all the way at my chair. I look around, squinting to find my chair. It's a shame I left my glasses in my back pack that's at home. If I had them now I would be able to see my bag and get my towel in no time. Wait, is that it? Yeah that's my bag next to it! I started running to my chair but almost immediately went to a fast walk, it would be bad if I tripped. I kept my eyes squinted to keep the water out. When I finally got to my chair I grabbed my towel and dried my face. "There." I say to myself to confirm. I turn around only to be squirted with six water guns. For once, I'm actually happy Haruhi reading a book at a water park. "Aah!" That water is so cold! "Stop! Stop!" I shout as I try to black the water. Wait, my towel! I grabbed my towel and used it as a shield. Five seconds later they all stopped. I put my towel down, showing a look of confusion on my face. "You lose~!" Hikaru and Kaoru say together, showing big grins. "Jeez, I haven't noticed." I say with sarcasm. I dry my face again with my towel. Scratch that. I dry my face with my wet towel. "Well... who's hungry?" I say smiling. I forgot to have breakfast this morning. "Oh yeah. We had no breakfast this morning." Hikaru and Kaoru say with grins. "Me and Usa-chan could go for some cake." Honey said with a big smile. Mori grunted in agreement. "Now that you mention it, I am a bit hungry." Tamaki says. "Same here." Haruhi replies as she puts her book into her bag. "Me and Takashi saw a restaurant near the other pool." Honey said, holding Usa-chan in his arms. Was he holding Usa-chan the whole time? "Cool, let's go." Hikaru says. I didn't notice how hungry I was until five minutes ago. Sure I didn't eat breakfast, but I didn't eat dinner either. The only thing that kept me over was the soda Mutsumi gave me. Mutsumi... I look behind me and there he was. "So... do you like the water park Mutsumi?" I ask. Well, that was a dumb question to ask. Kami, I'm so stupid! "Yeah, my parents own the place and I love the slides here." He says with a big smile. "Oh that's cool. The slides here are the best ones I've gone on so far." I reply. "Which one is your favorite?" He asks sweetly. "Well it's hard to choose." I slightly laugh. "We're here~! Honey says excitedly. We all sat down at a table. Well, one table couldn't fit us all so we put two tables together. A few minutes later a waitress came to take our orders. Turns out, this is a ice cream parlour. Honey got strawberry, Mori got orange sherbert, Tamaki had cookie dough, Mutsumi and Haruhi got vanilla,my brothers got mint, and I got chocolate. "Mmm~." I hum at the first taste. "The icecream here is good." Honey said with his mouth full of icecream. Does he even get brain freeze!? "Yeah it is." Hikaru and Kaoru say together. "It's that good?" Haruhi asked. I nodded at her as I put more ice cream into my mouth. "How do you like it?" Tamaki asked Haruhi as she put a small amount in her mouth. "It's really good." Haruhi says happily as she puts more vanilla ice cream into her mouth. "I'm so happy you like it." Tamaki said happily. "Tch." I snickered in a whisper. Wow, I'm already half done. I took another chunk of ice cream, "I will never be over ice cream." Then a certain twin ate a huge chunk of my ice cream. "Hey!" I shout. "Hi." Hikaru responds with ice cream in his mouth. "Why did you just take a huge chunk of my icecream?!" I nearly yell. "Well, you keep saying this ice cream is really good." He says calmly. "Well next time, could you tell me before you eat a third of it?" I say with a stubborn tone. Mutsumi chuckled. "Hmm? What did you say Mutsumi?" I ask curiously. "Nothing. It's just you two are so funny. I can see how you guys are related." He says with a smile. "Sometimes I don't think we're related, not in the slightest bit." I say, still using a stubborn tone. "Love you too sis." Hikaru says as he pats my head. "Stop it." I say as I try to swat away his hands. He made a grab for another piece of my ice cream but I quickly scoot my chair away and finish my ice cream. "Ha." I say as to show I'm victorious as I sit back down to my original spot. "What time is it?" Haruhi asked. It's about 5:46." Kaoru says as he checks his phone. "Already?" Tamaki asks. Kaoru nods. "Looks like we have to head home soon." Hikaru says with a sigh.

**Sorry I ended this chapter with Hikaru sighing but I wanted to put this out quickly. I'll try to post the next chapter as quickly as I can! Hopefully it won't take 2 weeks though *sighs*. Anyway please review! Koyuki out~!**


End file.
